A Different Identity
by Nightingale0708
Summary: Richard Grayson left Gotham behind when his little brother was killed and Bruce fired him. The pain of being abandoned didn't last for long as he made new friends and formed a new team, the Teen Titans, in Jump City. At the age of 16, he thought everything was great. Until a new villain arises, coming to reveal a terrible truth. Will Robin accept this treachery or will he rebel?
1. Chapter 1

A Different Identity  
A Teen Titans Fanfiction  
By: Nightingale0708


	2. Chapter 2- Anger Issues

A Different Identity

A Teen Titans Fanfiction

By: Nightingale0708

* * *

Robin was in his room in Titans Tower, brooding. Unfortunately, that reminded him of his former mentor, Bruce. That led to thinking about Batman and the superhero life that he left behind in Gotham and Happy Harbor. He hadn't seen Kid Flash AKA Wally West in about a year. He wondered if he and Artemis were still together. Robin would have to call them soon to catch up. He also vaguely wondered if Zatanna was still on the team. Not that he still liked her. He had gotten over her pretty quick after their breakup. Robin pulled his thoughts back into neat, orderly lines. He needed to focus on the task at hand: finding Slade.

Slade had recently sent about 50 of his robots to battle the Titans on their front lawn. It took about an hour to defeat them all, even more to clean it all up. Robin had almost triangulated Slade's position by hacking into the main control panel of one of the robots, but Slade had locked him out before he could do any damage to his servers. The man's hacking skills were tremendous. Maybe even more advanced than Robin's or even Batman's. Speaking of Batman, he would seriously scold him for even thinking of praising an enemy. Oh, well. At least Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't arguing again. Voices wafted down the hallway.

"Where's my juice?!" That was Beast Boy.

"I do not know, friend Beast Boy." Starfire.

"Um...I-I don't know either, man." Cyborg sounded sheepish.

"I really don't care about your stupid juice." Raven in her usual monotone.

Ugh, well. Jinxed. Spoke too soon.

"Wait. What's that?" said Beast Boy.

"Um...um...what's what?" Cyborg sounded like he was hiding something.

"That thing you're sitting on, fool." BB.

"Um... that's a...candy wrapper." Yep, Cyborg was definitely lying.

"A candy wrapper?" BB sounded disbelieving.

"Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh...w-well, why?"

"Because I know what a juice box looks like, Cy!"

"Okay! So I drank your stupid juice! So what?!"

"WHAT?! Why did you drink my juice?"

"Because I was thirsty, you idiot! Why else would someone drink juice?!"

Robin closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. He walked outside to the hallway, the arguing voices growing louder each step he took. When he reached the living room, he'd had enough.

"I was gonna drink it while I was watching the season premier of the Walking Dead!"

"Well, you can take your stupid juice box and the Walking Dead and shove them up your-"

 _"ENOUGH!"_ He yelled sternly. Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to look at the Boy Wonder, who was looking more livid by the second. Cyborg dropped Beast Boy, who was being held up by the front of his shirt. Both Raven and Starfire's heads snapped up from the heavy textbook and the magazine they were reading.

"What were you arguing about?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice from shaking with his anger, to no avail.

"Umm...well, you see...that's the thing...w-we were-" Beast Boy stuttered, struggling to find the words needed to not make both himself and Cyborg look any more stupid than they actually did.

"What was it?" Robin asked with his teeth gritted, his voice strained.

"A juice box." Cyborg said hurriedly. Robin sent his worst glare at the two good-natured slackers.

"A juice box?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom. They nodded sheepishly, faces red and looking down at the floor. Robin brushed past them carelessly as he stormed to the kitchen. The remaining Titans looked at each other, surprised at his rare outburst.

He came stomping back from the kitchen carrying two things. In his left hand, he held the TV remote. In his right, he held a brand new juice box. He pointed at the couch wordlessly. Whoever was standing immediately sat down. He tossed the juice box to Beast Boy, who didn't catch it in time so it hit his shoulder. Robin then turned around to face the TV. He brought up his right hand and pressed the power button on the remote. The TV flickered to life. Robin turned back to the Titans and tossed the remote to Cyborg. It clattered on his lap as he made no attempt to catch it. Robin again glared at the remaining Titans.

"Now stay here and be quiet. Understood?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. The Titans nodded, the boy's jaws on the floor. He turned around and disappeared down the hallway that led back to his room, his black and yellow cape billowing out behind him.

Robin walked up to the door to his room, which opened soundlessly, and closed it behind him. He walked to his bathroom and took some headache medicine. Deciding to rest, he lied down in his bed. Just as his head touched the pillow, an earsplitting alarm tore through his brain, ramping up his headache. He threw open his door and ran down the hallway. He was met by the lights flashing red. The Titans wordlessly looked to him, still in the same position that they were when he left them.

"What now?!" He yelled. Cyborg leaned forward to the control panel and typed a few things. Robin moved next to him, looking at the screen. An insignia he would never forget flashed across the screen.

Cyborg turned to him, his face grim.

"It's Slade."


	3. Chapter 3- FaceTimed

A Different Identity

A Teen Titans Fanfiction

By: Nightingale0708

To anyone it concerns, I'm sorry I forgot to put in the disclaimer the last few chapters saying that I don't own anything but the plot. I'll put it right now though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story. It has the name fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

The words echoed around in Robin's head. 'It's Slade.' Robin couldn't take it. His worst enemy was planning something bad for the city, no doubt. It was then that Robin vowed to stop Slade. No matter what it took.

"What did he do?" His voice had lowered to a dangerously low pitch, vibrating in his sheer rage. Cyborg typed a few keys on the keyboard and a confused look came on his face.

"Actually, nothing yet." Cyborg's answer severely confused Robin. Why would the crime alert go off if Slade wasn't up to no good?

"Well, why did the crime alert go off if nothing was going on, bro? That makes no sense." BB asked, voicing Robin's thoughts. Cyborg looked at them, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Because he hacked our firewalls. He was able to establish a video conference. From him to us." Cyborg's words continued to surprise Robin. This just showed that Slade's hacking skills were indeed superior to Robin's. Robin had put up extensive firewalls that he had slaved over for 2 days. And yet, Slade probably only took 5 minutes to break those firewalls. But back to the task at hand. Should we put him through? We did need to figure out what he's planning, but how will we get Slade to spill the beans? Maybe we can trick him into revealing more information than he should. Robin concluded that that was their only option. He looked at Cyborg.

"Patch him through." he said. Cyborg complied. Static filled the screen, then it was Slade. Only Slade's masked face and upper chest were visible. Behind him it looked like a warehouse, with support columns and boxes. If only that had helped, for there were hundreds of warehouses in Jump City. He could be hiding out in any one of those. Soon, Slade's smooth voice filled the room.

"Good morning, Teen Titans. I do hope I didn't wake you." he said, his very voice irritating Robin to no end. His jab seemed to be directed at Beast Boy, who was yawning onto his hand.

"What are you, an insomnia? Who calls at 5 in the morning-ow!" BB's statement was cut off by a sharp elbow from Raven. Robin decided to fill the void.

"What do you want?" Robin filled as much anger in his voice as he could.

"Well that's precisely what you've been trying to find out, isn't it?" Slade teased. "And despite all your effort, you're still in the dark about my intentions. Disappointing, Robin. I expected a little more from you." Robin turned away to hide the burning anger coming to his face. His enemy was lecturing him on his technique! There was no way that would ever happen again. Especially from Slade, of all people!

"Like I care what you-" Robin had begun saying, only for Slade's voice to cut across his cleanly.

"But since you've been unable to discover my plan, I suppose I'll just have to reveal i myself." Slade lifted his left hand and the camera moved. It now showed a few of Slade's minions surrounding an object covered in a brown tarp. Robin's confusion must've showed on his face because Slade decided to elaborate.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a chronoton detonator." Slade's minion's uncovered the tarp, revealing a device that expanded upward and glowed red. This had an immediate effect on the Titans.

"No!" Cyborg exclaimed. Starfire gasped. Raven said, "Uh, oh." Beast Boy's outburst was the loudest, with him yelling at the top of his lungs. "No way!" He then turned to Starfire, scratching his head.

"Um, what's a crouton detonator?"

"It eradicates all chronotons in a localized area, utterly destroying the temporal component of the space-time continuum." Starfire explained. That seemed like a perfectly good explanation to Robin, but to Beast Boy, it must've been confusing.

"Hmm?!" he said, confusion evident in his voice. Raven, becoming annoyed with Beast Boy's stupidity, decided to dumb it down for him.

"It stops time. Permanently." she said. Beast Boy responded by yelling nonsense at the top of his lungs and then falling to the floor in a heap.

"If he triggers that thing downtown, it'll freeze-brain the whole city." Cyborg had done the calculations in his head. Robin's anger boiled over for the second time today.

"Tell me where!" he yelled, his fury evident in his voice. Slade responded, teasing them even more.

"You're a clever boy, Robin. I'm sure you and your little friends can figure it out. However, since I control the detonation, time is not on your side." The screen then fizzled out to static. Robin slammed his fist against the keyboard. Starfire was at his side attempting to comfort him, to no avail.

"Fan out! Find it! Shut it down!" He yelled, swiping his hand through the air. He turned, ready to walk out the front door to aid in the search, when Cyborg and Beast Boy formed a wall in front of him. He glared up at Cyborg, raising his eyebrow. Unfortunately, Beast Buy decided to speak first.

"Hey! Uhh...maybe you should stay here and coordinate the search." he said, his nervousness evident. Robin moved his gaze from Cyborg to Beast Boy, who squirmed under his gaze uncomfortably.

"What?" Robin asked, his voice again dangerously low. Cyborg decided to speak next.

"Man, when it comes to Slade, you got issues." he said, shaking his finger at him."It might be better for the team if you sit this one out." Robin thought about it. He knew it was true. He did have major issues with Slade, but that only motivated him harder to get to him before he could level the city. No, he would not stay behind just to watch the Titans fail in their search.

"NO! There's too much at stake for me to-" he started, pushing past his teammates. However, he was stopped when Starfire spoke up.

"Robin..."she started, making Robin freeze in his tracks. He turned to her, his raised eyebrow looking for an explanation.

"We have not forgotten the last time you faced-" Oh, she was playing the Red X card. Of course they still remembered that. How could they forget?! He had compromised his team's trust just to get to Slade. And of course they didn't gain any intel because Slade saw right through him. No, Robin was done listening to his past failures. He had been trained with that technique by Batman. After all, the Caped Crusader would have a lot of experience with failures.

"I made a mistake, Starfire! It won't happen again. I can handle it, I promise." He cut across her sentence just as cleanly as Slade cut across his. He turned away, already walking towards the door. He was stopped by a noise coming from the computer.

He turned back around, ready to face Slade once again, but was met with a different sight. Raven was at the keyboard, typing a few things in.

"Then would you at least like to know where to look?" she said slyly. Of course! Robin scolded himself for forgetting the most important part of a stakeout: the location! A picture of Slade's robots pulling down the brown tarp off the chronoton detonator came up. The Titans surrounded Raven, looking over her shoulders at the picture.

"Slade gave us more information than he realized." Raven said. She zoomed in on the top of the detonator. There was a reflection there! Beast Boy didn't seem impressed.

"Ooh! Squiggly lines! Way informative!" he said sarcastically. Raven ignored him and enhanced the clip. It looked like it said something but it was backwards. She clicked a few more keys and the picture flipped over so it now said:

 **Pier 41**

"Pier 41!" Starfire said triumphantly.

"The docks!" Robin said darkly. He couldn't wait to finish off Slade once and for all. Raven crossed her arms and glared at Beast Boy, who blushed and chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

They made their way down to the docks. There was a sign that confirmed their destination: Pier 41. They decided on a warehouse. Cyborg fired up his sonic cannon and blasted a hole in the wall to allow them entry. Smoke filled the room. Robin launched himself in a somersault through the smoke and the Titans followed, locked and loaded. When the smoke cleared, though, there was nothing there. The warehouse was empty.

"Empty?" Starfire said in disbelief.

"Oh, man!" Cyborg said.

"I don't believe this!" Robin side, disbelief and anger evident in his voice. He couldn't believe Slade got away again! Again! Suddenly, about 15 of Slade's robots surrounded them. There were about 12 in front of them. Three on their left side. Then even more robots came out, about 4 of them blocking the entrance. Beast Boy looked around them.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Beast Boy said. Well, there was only one logically correct answer to that question.

"We fight." Robin answered, pulling out his collapsible bo-staff with him right hand. The robots started closing in. When they got close enough, Robin issued a command.

"Titans, GO!" he yelled. Each of them went to confront their own robots.

Robin attacked the first robot, throwing it into a second robot behind him. He then went to kick another robot, knocking it aside. A robot charged at him. Robin jumped over it and kicked it in the back, sending it to the floor. While still in the air, he kicked yet another robot and threw his bo-staff at another, slicing across its face. When another went to grab him, he punched it in its face. Another stupid robot charged at him. _'Man, these things really don't learn from their mistakes, do they?'_ he thought as he jumped over it to kick it in the back. It was sent crashing to the floor. He looked up. His bo-staff was flying back at him. He caught it and he threw it at the robot that was just about to pounce on him from above. It crashed to the floor.

Another 2 robots backed up apprehensively. Cyborg was charging at them, ready to ground them into fertilizer. Then out of nowhere, Robin landed in front of him, kicking the robot on the left and jumping on top of the one to the right.

"Hey! I was gonna do that." Cyborg complained.

Starfire was meanwhile being confronted by 3 of Slade's robots. She raised her hand, making it glow green as she prepared to decimate the robots. Robin again flew out of nowhere, though, kicking aside the first robot. The second robot he somersault flipped into. Then he flipped off the second robot, using his momentum to kick the third and final robot. He landed in a crouch, taking a quick break. But he wouldn't rest. Robin wouldn't rest until Slade was behind bars. He took off again, leaving Starfire staring after him in awe.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was being surrounded by 4 robots. He yelped when they all pounced on him. He then transformed into a bull. He snorted and moved his hoof back and forth, ready to charge. Robin jumped in front of him just in the nick of time. Using both of his legs, he kicked the two robots in front of him. He then completely dismantled the third robot, a piece flying over to the awed Beast Boy and the last robot. Robin then jumped over BB, using his back as a springboard, and kicked the last robot in the chest. Beast Boy looked after the Boy Wonder, eyes wide with awe

In another part of the warehouse, Raven was about to cast her spell. "Azerath Metroin Zin-*gasp*" She was cut off, however, by Robin, who had jumped in front of her just as she was about to cast her spell. He punched the robot on the left and elbowed the robot on the right in the stomach, bringing it over his shoulder, smashing it to the floor. Robin looked around and took down another robot who was trying to charge him. They had stopped going after the other Titans since Robin was now the main threat. He kicked one robot into a pillar and another into a pile of boxes while Raven looked on, surprised.

Robin jumped up into a support beam, ready to pounce on some of the last few robots. And pounce on them he did. He jumped on the farthest robot, bringing it to the floor. The other two went after him but he brushed them aside, taking off one's head. The Titans, meanwhile, watched the carnage from the wall. They watched in both horror and awe as Robin took down every single robot in the warehouse. On the last robot, he jumped on top of it, hitting it again and again with his bo-staff. The Titans decided to draw the line here.

"Uh...Robin? I think you got it." Cyborg said, trying to bring some rationality into their leader.

No response.

"Yes, please. You may stop now..." Starfire tried, but Robin was still beating the defeated robot. Starfire reached out and stopped his hand. He leveled his fierce glare at her, almost as if she was another enemy.

"We are victorious." Starfire said, leaving out the part where the rest of the Titans didn't do anything, leaving out the part where Robin had gone on a fury-enhanced rampage. Robin stood up, breathing heavily.

"Slade's got his finger on the button and we got nothing! Does that sound like a victory to you?" Robin yelled, his voice having a dark edge to it. None of the Titans said it, but Robin sounded a lot like Slade in that one moment.


	4. Chapter 4- Allergies

A Different Identity  
A Teen Titans Fanfiction  
By: Nightingale0708

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It has the name fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

Now outside the warehouse, the Titans had to figure out a way to track the detonator.

"Okay. So we know the chronoton detonator was here, now we just have to figure out where it went." Cyborg said, looking at his wrist computer.

"No problem! We should split up and-"Beast Boy started, only to be cut off by a peeved Raven.

"-waste an hour searching only to come up empty handed?"she said. BB scratched the back of his head.

"Well, when you say it like _that..."_ he said, leveling a glare at Raven. Just then Starfire walked up.

"Raven is right. We must find some way to track the device." she said, not noticing Robin walk in front of her. Robin cocked his head to the side slightly, hearing something. Footsteps. He turned toward the source of the noise, a man who by the look of his uniform worked for the docks. He looked innocent enough. _Wait,_ Robin thought, _He might know something about our missing chronoton detonator._

"Freeze!" he yelled, the Titans turned towards him. He ran after the man, who when he saw him turned and ran. Robin ran after him, throwing one of his bird-a-rangs in the floor in front of the man. The man froze, giving Robin a chance to pin him to the wall. He held him by the front of his shirt with his right hand and with his left held up a Slade insignia.

"Tell me everything you know about this!" he yelled, hoping to intimidate the man into cooperating with their search. The man just stuttered, infuriating Robin more.

"Answer me!" he yelled. "Now!" he pulled the man from the wall and pushed him back against it.

"I-I've never seen it before! I don't know anything! Honest!" The man yelled as he watched Raven's black magic encase Robin's body, starting from his chest. Robin was pulled back and smashed into the wall across from the man. Raven walked in front of him, her hand also encased in her magic.

"You said you could handle it." she said accusingly, while releasing him of her hold. He fell to the floor in a crouch.

"You promised." Starfire said, feeling betrayed.

Robin stood up. "We're wasting time." he said, the dark edge to his voice still there. Beast Boy walked up beside Raven.

"You know, just 'cause we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!" he yelled after Robin. Robin froze in his tracks, his body stiff as a board. _How dare he?_ he thought. _Slade's the one with his finger on the trigger to blow up the city!_ Robin turned around, giving Beast Boy a glare like no other.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to him." he said as he walked up to Beast Boy, getting in his face. "He's trying to destroy the city! I'm trying to save it!" He sliced his hand through the air as he spoke, trying to emphasize his point. The Titans all looked at him quizzically. His voice had that dark edge again, making him sound more like Slade with every word. Their conversation was interrupted, however, when Starfire seemed to have something in her nose.

"Ah-CHOO!" A flurry of green energy encased the Titans, leaving them slightly charred.

"Gesundheit." Raven deadpanned. All that was heard was the sizzling of the Titans costumes.

Starfire sniffled. "Forgive me. I am allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source near-" Starfire gasped. "Ah-choo!" The rest of the Titans fled in just the nick of time. From a distance, you could see a green mushroom cloud as the ground shook. Starfire sniffled, rubbing her nose with a finger.

"Ugh, sorry." she said. Beast Boy came out from behind the trash can. Robin lowered his grappling hook to the ground. Raven flew in through a portal. Cyborg walked up to Starfire, looking at his wrist computer.

"Interesting."he said.

"Ugh, not really. On my world chromium allergies are quite common." Starfire said. Cyborg was looking at his wrist computer with surprise.

"No. The key component to a chronoton detonator is a metallic chromium core, which means-" Cyborg started.

"-Starfire can track it." Beast Boy finished with a grin. All of the Titans looked to Starfire, who didn't look to impressed with the current plan.


	5. Chapter 5- Interrupted Apologies

A Different Identity  
A Teen Titans Fanfiction  
By: Nightingale0708

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It has the name fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

Next thing they knew, they were trudging through the sewers with Starfire sneezing every few feet. After a particularly violent sneeze, she sniffled and said, "Ugh, I believe it is this way." She pointed ahead of them and trudged ahead, leaving the rest of the Titans cringing in her wake. While they carefully trudged on, cautious of Starfire's atomic sneezes. Robin stayed behind a few steps, though, contemplating what to say. He knew he had screwed up by trying to interrogate the dock worker and loosing his temper with the Titans. Finally, he decided that a straight up apology would be needed. He followed the Titans in the dredges of the sewers.

"Look, guys...about earlier..." the Titans stopped and looked back at him. Just as he was about to issue his apology, Raven interrupted him.

"It'll have to wait." she said pointing ahead of them. There was a red boat in front of them, blocking their path. One of Slade's robots was standing on it, tinkering with the chronoton detonator.

* * *

Okay, from this moment on, a lot of shit happens. So I'll cut it down a little short. 1) Titans give chase for the red boat and the detonator. 2) Robin gets pulled into a fight with Cinderblock and wins, gaining a way to track Slade. 3) Remaining Titans are working on disarming the chronoton detonator. 4) Robin gains entrance to Slade's hideout.

Okay, now that I've cut it down, I'm going to cut to the part where Robin finds Slade in the gears room.


	6. Chapter 6- Startling Revelations Part I

A Different Identity  
A Teen Titans Fanfiction  
By: Nightingale0708

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It has the name fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

Slade was watching the Titans furiously scramble after the bot and the detonator on multiple computer screens.

"Hurry, young Titans. Your time is running out." he mused out loud. Suddenly, there was an explosion behind him. The door. Without even looking behind him for conformation, Slade knew it was the Boy Wonder who had blasted open his front door. Literally.

"Actually, we just went into overtime." Slade heard the smug smirk in Robin's voice. Arrogant boy. Robin was testing his limits, trying to get a rise out of him. Slade wouldn't allow him that satisfaction, even though he would've done the same exact thing himself. As he turned, he mentally complemented the hero. He hadn't thought that he would've found Slade's hideout so fast. Slade had thought it would take him at least another hour to defeat Cinderblock. When he finished his semi-circle, Slade was able to see the snarl on Robin's face. It was obvious that he'd been waiting a long time for this fight. Well, Slade would made it worth his time.

"You came for the detonator, I assume?" he asked, stepping forward. He placed the detonator on the floor an equal space between the two of them. "Then, come and get it."

* * *

Robin was a little confused about the sudden change in demeanor. But he recovered quickly and rushed forward, trying to grab the detonator before Slade could revoke his offer. Slade got there before him, though, and leaped over the detonator, kicking Robin in the stomach hard. Robin flipped backwards, trying to get to a safe distance. He landed in a crouch, trying to catch his breath. Slade tried to kick him once more but he ducked and swung his leg out, kicking out Slade's remaining leg. Slade fell to the ground with a hard thump. Robin turned back to Slade, fully prepared to take him on again. When Robin stood, however, Slade was nowhere to be found. Robin's head snapped to the left and right, but he still couldn't see Slade. Robin's temper was finally boiling over. Slade was just playing with him at this point. And if there was one thing Robin hated, it was being played with.

He decided to fight Slade on his own terms. Since Robin had a photographic memory, he was able to call up a picture of the room he was currently in without any trouble. Robin remembered that there was a small dark corner that he could hide in if Slade decided to continue their fight. Robin guessed that he would be getting bored right about now and would attack while he had the chance. Slade, as he'd guessed, leaped out of the shadows. Robin rushed into the shadows, leaving Slade thrown for a loop. Slade looked around, in the same predicament that Robin was in moments earlier. Robin smirked. Serves Slade right. Slade probably didn't know anything about the dark, but Robin was taught in it. All Robin had to do to take the mercenary down was to wait for his opening. Robin was nothing if not opportunistic. Robin decided to play with Slade's senses for a little bit. Using his cryptographic sequencer, he made a generator explode. Slade was thrown backwards onto the floor. Robin decided this would be the best chance he got. Taking out his bo-staff, he leaped down from his vantage point and sent it crashing into the concrete where Slade's head was a moment before. Slade had rolled aside before he could get a clean shot off.

* * *

Slade rolled out of the way before Robin could crush his head into the cement. Of course, his mask would've prevented that but Robin didn't know that. Robin's last move had been cunning and sly. Slade himself would've done the same thing. If the results from Slade's test were correct... But Slade couldn't think about that right now. He and Robin were currently in a dangerous dance that could end with one of them playing the role of a bloody pulp in this twisted soap opera. Slade couldn't allow it to be him, so he leaped backwards. He landed in a crouch by his massive computer screens. He had had enough of this irritating game. It was time to show Robin just who was in control. He leaped at Robin, punching at him again and again. Robin's agility allowed him to dodge a few but he eventually tired himself out, leaving him open to Slade's attacks.

* * *

Slade's fist smashed into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He landed on the floor on his hands and knees, gasping for air. Thing is, he couldn't admit his defeat or his weakness. He had to save the city that he had sworn to protect. He attempted to get up, but his ribs protested. He crashed back to the ground. Slade paced back and forth, chuckling. Robin's heart filled with apprehension. Slade was holding back.

"Come now, Robin." Slade's voice echoed in Robin's head. "You're going to have to do better than this. I haven't even broken a sweat while you're drenched in it."

Robin gritted his teeth while wiping away a bead of sweat that was making its was down his face. Robin had to redeem himself. Slade was right, as much as Robin hated to admit it. He had to up his game. He couldn't allow Slade to win. He would throw Slade in jail and would personally make sure that he was never able to get out as long as he was alive. Robin _had_ to win. If not for him, then for the city.

Suddenly, Robin pushed himself up and sprinted at Slade, mildly surprising the man. When he was close enough, he pushed his body into a roundhouse kick, aiming at Slade's head. Slade caught it seemingly without effort, though. Escaping the mercenary's hold, Robin punched at Slade's face, which Slade caught. Yet again, much to Robin's displeasure. Slade's eye now showed amusement.

"Decent technique." he mused.

He forced Robin's elbow down, bending it unnaturally. Robin gasped, unable to scream either through the pain or pride. Slade grabbed ahold of Robin's cape and threw him over his shoulder. Robin landed hard on his back, forcing the air from his lungs yet again. Slade was pacing back and forth in front of him yet again. Just how weak was he, or worse: Just how weak was he allowing himself to be?

"Good, but not perfect."

Robin gasped from his position on the ground. He grabbed his hurting elbow and rubbed it slightly. He tried to control his breathing. He was tired and beaten. But he wouldn't allow Slade to see that or know that. Slade came into his line of sight. He looked up at him, his breathing still more erratic than what he would like.

"Why?" He said through his gasps. Slade regarded him, his lone eye glittering in amusement. He tilted his head to the side.

"Why what?"

"Why are you...holding back? You could've...killed me...at any time. Why didn't you?"

Slade seemed to consider his answer before speaking. His eye softened momentarily before hardening once more. Robin started from the change in composure.

"Because of matters that are none of your concern." he said icily.

"Why play with us, Slade? What's your end game?" he asked. When Slade spoke, his voice was filled with amusement.

"I thought that children enjoyed playing games." His patronizing voice grated on Robin's nerves. Rage made Robin's vision turn red.

"I am _not_ a child." He launched himself at Slade, catching the man off guard. He punched repeatedly. While Slade was able to dodge most of the blows, Robin was able to land a few. A particularly hard one landed on Slade's mask, sending a resounding crack echoing around the room. Robin twisted his body into another kick, making it land on the side of Slade's face. He darted toward the completely forgotten trigger, grasping it in his hand. He completely ignored the fact that Slade had let him reach the objective. He turned toward the fallen villain, a smug smirk adorning his features.

"This twisted game is over, Slade." He felt a great wave of relief flood him. He had single-handedly saved the city. The city was safe. Innocents weren't in danger anymore. They were safe. Slade chuckled before pushing himself off the floor. Soon, he was standing. He faced Robin and the hero's blood ran cold.

"The game has only begun, young Robin." With Slade's words, the trigger crumbled to spare parts in front of Robin's eyes. His eyes widened and narrowed at the mercenary. Robin's fists clenched, his knuckles cracking from the pressure.

"Where's the real trigger?!" he shouted. Slade chuckled darkly.

"There is no trigger...because there is no detonator." he paused to let that ground-breaking news sink in. "The chronoton detonator was merely the bait for a much larger prize."

"I've been watching you and your Titans, Robin. I was able to bait you quite easily, I'm afraid. You see, the ray that I hit them with only moment ago infected them with microscopic probes of my creation. With the push of a button, I can destroy your friends from the inside out."

"You can't control them. No matter what you have on them, they'll never obey you." Robin said, defiance lacing his voice, hiding his real feelings. Slade literally had his finger on the button to end his friends' lives. That was something that many villains in Jump City would kill for.

"That will not be needed. I only wish to control you, not your friends. With your friends' lives hanging in the balance, I'm sure you're eager to hear what I have to say." Robin paused. He needed to hear Slade's demands before he went and did anything rash. But the next words out of Slade's mouth made Robin's blood run cold.

"This was never about your friends, Robin. Its about you. Its always been about you." Slade paced back and forth in front of a disgruntled Robin, who was having trouble soaking everything in.

"What?" Robin asked, his throat tight. This couldn't be true...

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel...I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for...an apprentice." He paused. "Someone to follow in my footsteps... and Robin, I've chosen you." Robin stared defiantly into the two-toned mask. "Congratulations." Robin couldn't stand it. Forced to work for the man that had the city at its knees a moment ago? No way in _hell_ would Robin do that.

"No way would I ever-" Robin was stopped by Slade subtly raising his hand where the trigger lied. Robin could save himself...but at the expense of his friends' lives. Or, he could swear himself over to Slade, only to kill his friends later. When Robin really thought about it, Slade won in both options.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live." Robin's eyes were as wide as they could possibly go. This was _so_ a one-sided deal.

"But...if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin. And I'll make you watch. So, do we have a deal?" Robin realized that he didn't have a choice in the matter. On one hand, he could join Slade, but he would eventually be ordered to kill them, or Slade would take care of that for him. On the other hand, Robin could turn down the job offer at the expense of his friends' lives. Even if he did that, Slade wouldn't allow him to go free. He'd just torture him and brainwash him until he's the perfect soldier, since he didn't have the Titans' lives hanging in the balance. Either way, Slade got his apprentice. Killing the Titans was just icing on the cake.


	7. Chapter 7- Startling Revelations Part II

A Different Identity  
A Teen Titans Fanfiction  
By: Nightingale0708

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It has the name fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

Robin knew he was defeated. There was simply no way around Slade's elaborate plan. Even Robin, the former protege to Batman, the World's Greatest Detective, couldn't figure this out. Even if Robin had the guts to stand up to Slade, there was still the trivial matter of the Titans' lives hanging in the balance.

"Fine." Robin said, defeated. He had long since accepted that there was no other way. In order to save his friends' lives, he had to become Slade's apprentice. "You win. I'll be your apprentice. Just leave my friends alone." Robin's shoulders slumped and he lowered his gaze to the floor. _I'm so sorry, guys._

"I know it seems bad now, but trust me. You will-" Slade was abruptly cut off by a beeping noise coming from his multiple computer screens. He growled under his breath and stalked over to the massive screens. He pressed a few buttons and put a hand to his ear.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly.

He paused for a second, tilting his head as if listening to something.

"What were they?"

Another pause. Suddenly, Slade's cold and calculating blue eye widened in surprise. He looked at Robin in disbelief, who stood standing in confusion. _What the hell is going on?_

"Send it to me." Slade's voice was filled with sadness and regret and there was the barest hint of hope in his voice, as well. He walked swiftly to a printer that was sitting on the edge of a table and waited. Robin was still confused. The man's guard was lowered. Now was his chance. He rushed forward, his fist raised. He punched at the man, who caught his fist in his hand. Robin tried with his other hand, only for it to be caught also. His hands were crossed in front of him. He tried to pull away from the man, to no avail. For a minute he stopped struggling and just stared at the man in front of him. Something flickered in the man's blue eye, which didn't look so cold and calculating anymore. The emotion flickering in the man's eye was...remorse. For a second, Robin had the fleeting impression that the man wanted to say something. The man gripped Robin's wrists tighter, then released him.

Stumbling backwards, Robin rubbed his wrists. Damn, that man was strong. Suddenly, the sound of a printer printing something brought their attention to the table. The paper was out in no time and Slade took it in his hands. As he skimmed through the paper, his eye widened and he swayed slightly on the spot. If it was any other person, Robin would've rushed forward to help the man into a chair, but this was no ordinary person. This could be a trap, a trick. That's why Robin held his ground. It seemed like the man didn't need any help, though. He found a chair and lowered himself into it. Robin was left even more confused than before. The man must've learned something _crazy_ for him to lower his guard this much. Even Robin would've kept himself together. Slade looked at Robin, remorse flashing deeply in his lone eye. Suddenly, the man spoke.

"You know, I've been watching you for some time, Robin." he spoke softly. "Ever since you were a small child."

"Suurre." he drawled sarcastically, but he was severely unnerved. Slade's voice had lost the quality that had always annoyed Robin. Did Slade know who he was? Did he know he was Dick Grayson?

"Oh, I have. I have several reasons that I've watched you grow over the years. Personal reasons."

"What twisted plan did you have in motion at that point, Slade?" Robin questioned, trying to get more information out of the man. "What are you, a D-list stalker?"

Annoyance flashed through the man's eye. "I watched you grow up. There's a difference."

"Now, why would you watch me? It's one thing to keep an eye on me because I'm a hero, but from a baby, Slade? _Really_?"

"I have my reasons."

Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest, defiance lacing every part of his being. "Spill 'em, then."

"Oh, and just because you told me to, I'm going to tell you every detail of my reasoning." Slade growled, annoyance clear in his voice.

"You're gonna need a better excuse than that bullshit your trying to say, Slade! Why have you been watching me?"

There was a pause before a tires sigh. Slade looked up at the ceiling before answering.

"I...I don't know why I did it. Wishful thinking, perhaps. But I never imagined that it would turn out positive. I... should've tested this sooner..." This threw Robin for a loop. It sounded like Slade regretted something, deeply so. Robin had a vague idea of what it was, but he chose not to think about it.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" snapped Robin, his patience finally wearing out.

"This." Slade turned around and typed a few keys on the keyboard. Duel sets of the double helix DNA models came up. Something wasn't right. Robin suddenly wasn't feeling well and he wasn't sure why.

"What is this?" he asked, his throat slightly hoarse.

"DNA samples. One is from you and another from me. I tested them against each other." Robin's blood ran cold. Slade couldn't possibly be implying what Robin thought he was implying.

"Why would you do that? There's no way we could be related...there's no way!" Robin finished his statement somewhat hysterically, his voice shaking. Slade related to him? No way. There way no way in _hell_ that Slade was related to Robin! It can't be true...could it?

"Oh, but there is a way. The test showed it positive. Not only are we related, but we're _closely_ related..." This had to be a bad dream. A scene out of Star Wars. Robin was Luke Skywalker and Slade was Darth Vader. Robin knew how _that_ movie ended, and Robin would like to keep his hand attached to his body, thank you very much.

"No, no, no, no, _no._ " Robin murmured, almost to himself. _Oh god, this can't be happening..._ "This _can't_ be happening. It's not possible. _You're lying!"_ Robin couldn't stand it. There was no way that he was related-no, _closely_ related to Slade of all people. Said man turned toward Robin, freezing Robin's blood. Slade moved his hand from behind his back and pointed it to the ground. The message was clear. Robin slowly walked forward, his legs still and his palms sweaty beneath his gloves. Slade looked down at him.

"Do you want to do another test just to prove me wrong?" he asked softly.

 _A fresh test? To prove he's not my father?_

 _Yeah, this could work in my favor. I have to prove him wrong._

 _I cant' just leave without finding out, I'll go insane._

Not knowing what he was agreeing to, Robin nodded his head numbly. Slade raised a hand, which held a cotton swab. "Swallow and open you mouth." Robin complied. Slade gently brushed the inside of Robin's cheek and the edge of his teeth. He did this another time, leaving him with 2 samples. Slade did the same to himself twice, lifting the edge of his mask. Robin found that his hands were shaking. He clenched them into fists. He couldn't let Slade see weakness, even if he was his father. Robin suddenly felt a burning need to have a _living, breathing_ father. John Grayson had been great, but Robin hadn't been allowed to spend his life with him before he was murdered. Now there was a chance that John wasn't even his biological father. Batman had taken him under his wing, but he had never tried to fill the role of _Father._ Batman nor Bruce Wayne had ever tried to fill the hole in Robin's heart. Maybe that's why it was so easy for Robin to leave his mentor behind. He had to leave because Batman was casting too big of a shadow. Robin had left to cast his own shadow, not be stuck for ever in Batman's, which is what would've happened if he'd stayed in Gotham City. Then there was the trivial matter of the Joker...

Robin was brought out of his musings by the sound of beeping and a printer printing something once more. While Slade faced the computer, Robin rushed over to the printer, eager to see what the results were. He lifted the paper. When he read the contents, the edges of the paper began to crumple in his hands. It fluttered to the floor noiselessly.

 _'DNA results show paternal connection with the child. Probability of paternity is 100%. Subject S is the immediate paternal parent to Subject R.'_

How the hell did that happen? What could his mother see in this man? Unless...it was involuntary. Oh, crap. That had to be what happened, no matter how much Robin hated himself to admit it.

 _Slade was his father._

His field of vision swam in front of him. His vision was going black around the edges. He grabbed a chair to steady himself. However, his legs gave out from beneath him. The last thing he saw was Slade rushing toward him, his striking blue eye filled with concern. Oh, god. .

 _He had the man's eyes..._

With that thought, his world went black.


	8. Chapter 8- Scheduling Play Dates

A Different Identity  
A Teen Titans and Young Justice Crossover Fanfiction  
By: Nightingale0708

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It has the name fanfiction for a reason.

I would like to thank the people who favorited my fanfic. Also, this story is based on the fanfiction called Warped Identity by Anthezar

Special Thanks to:

tmnt848

and

HayabusaDragonForce

And a special thanks to those who are following my fanfic

tmnt848

HayabusaDragonForce

and

dlsky

Now, on to the story!

* * *

(With Robin and Slade)

Robin's first thought was _What the hell happened?_ That question was not immediately answered, however, when he woke up. He was in a room with big computer screens and gears were over his head. He groaned softly and put a hand to his head. He found that he was lying on a relatively soft medical cot. He had an IV in his left arm giving him fluids. He angrily ripped off the IV. He had to figure out where he was and why. Robin sat up, but laid back down when his head protested. Robin's head was pounding and his throat was dry. A particularly horrible throb seemed to release his memories. The blood drained from his face.

 _Slade was his father... Oh god, oh god..._

Robin looked around. Slade was sitting at a computer typing some things in. Once he saw Robin awake, he immediately disregarded what he was doing and rushed over to Robin's side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. However, Robin needed a question answered and it wasn't about his own well-being.

"How the _hell_ are you my father?" His tone icy, but shaking. Slade looked down at the floor, his head turned to the side. Robin felt a pang of anxiety. What if...what if his mother hadn't conceived him willingly? Was he conceived for power and out of hate? Robin felt what little blood his already pale face had leave his face, but Slade didn't seem to notice.

"I was married to your mother, Mary." Maybe it was how Slade said the name, softly, almost tenderly, convinced Robin that he wasn't lying. Slade's voice was filled with remorse, regret, and most of all sadness. Ignoring that fact, Robin believed him and felt relieved. He couldn't stand it if his mother had suffered. But then again, who the hell was John Grayson? He was the only father figure that Robin remembered, other than Batman. But Batman had never tried to fill the role of father, either that or he never wanted to. After all, Robin was only Bruce's ward and Batman's apprentice. Bruce hadn't gone the step further and actually adopted him. The more Robin thought about it, the more he was sure that he was just a charity case. He was just publicity that, once useless, was thrown out. So if that was true...Slade was his second chance. But Slade was a criminal, a mercenary. If Robin wanted to bond with him, his supposed father had to prove himself worthy of his time...

Getting back on topic, how were they _married?_ For that to be implied, Robin's mother would to have loved Slade, and him love her in return. So...why did he leave? Did he abandon his wife and child, the supposed loves of his life? Robin's anger was usually boiling just under the surface, but now it was white-hot and overflowing. What, were they just not good enough for him?! Was that it?! Robin tried to calm down. There had to be a reason. It might not be a good one, but it was a reason nonetheless. Robin had to make sure that all of his questions were answered, even if the answers given weren't the ones he wanted. Robin got up shakily and, after stumbling a bit, crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" _How_?" he asked icily, his voice shaking despite his efforts to keep it steady. Slade looked at him, amusement flashing through his lone eye.

"It's a _long_ story..." he sighed. Robin couldn't believe what a flimsy excuse that was. He couldn't think he was _that_ stupid... Well, he had his moments but still...

"Most stories are." he said, his voice stronger now that he was on even grounds with the man in front of him. Slade chuckled slightly, still looking at Robin in amusement.

"You're right about that, but the question is: Do you have the patience to listen at this moment?" Okay, that was an even worse excuse than the last on. Of course he had the patience to listen, this conversation was changing the course of his entire life! Robin again felt anger course through his veins. Why couldn't Slade give him a straight answer?!

"What, you have a sad tale to spin?" Robin asked, his voice again icy and bitter. "Well, news flash! I _seriously_ doubt that _normal_ fathers _blackmail their sons with the lives of their friends!_ " Robin didn't bother to correct himself. Or perhaps he didn't notice that he had inadvertently called himself Slade's son and Slade his father. Fortunately for him, Slade didn't seem to notice.

"Hmm, good point. There's no way that we can come to common ground in this situation." Slade said in a considering tone.

"Who says I want any understanding with you? _Especially_ with you?" Robin said, hiding his true intentions.

Slade tilted his head to the side. "Don't you?"

Robin contemplated his options. Hadn't he always wanted to know more about the masked man called Slade? Ever since Slade had shown up, Robin had been obsessed with finding out _anything_ about him. He was the biggest riddle of all time. He was a riddle that would put the notorious Riddler to shame. Nygma couldn't come up with a riddle as good as Slade. And her Slade was actually _offering_ up an opportunity to learn about him? But with the drastic change in events, did he still want to learn more about the man? Even if the information was free?

"I _might."_ Robin said grudgingly. Slade nodded, looking satisfied.

"I'll make you a deal, then." Slade said, pulling out the detonator to the probes. Robin stiffened at the sight of the only thing letting Slade control him. It had nothing to do with Slade being his father! Absolutely nothing! Well, maybe a little...

"You agree to come visit me at least three times a week..and I'll remove the probes from your friends." Robin's eyes widened in shock. The man was actually offering to dismantle his original plan for taking over the city? Did he want to bond that much with him, to reconcile? Weren't his original plans more important, even if he was his own flesh and blood?

But the sparkling light in Slade's eye was telling him that he was completely serious about this...

Was he really putting that much trust in him? Robin knew he didn't deserve it, since he had done so many things to destroy his friends' trust in him. He had destroyed it when he had posed as Red X and he didn't have anything to show for it, since Slade obviously hadn't trusted Red X with any of his plans.

But Slade was offering a leap of faith. He was trusting Robin to keep his word, even after his friends were no longer in danger. Robin was grateful for that show of trust, no matter who it came from. But can he trust the man offering it?

* * *

Slade was still in shock. He had a son. _He had a son!_ And not only his son. Mary's son... He and Mary had a son! Robin was no son of Mary and John Grayson. He was the son of Mary and Slade Wilson. He had a remnant of Mary. When he had heard of her death, he had been devastated. The only woman who he'd ever loved with all his heart, gone. Not only that but she had moved on... not only moved on, but she had a child with another man. But after ages, he had figured out that that child was his. And after so long, that child was standing in front of him. On the opposite side of the battlefield, but his. Slade had offered to forget about his original plan to spend time and reconcile with his son. Robin was heavily considering it, but he didn't trust him as much as he should. Seeing him reconsidering, Slade decided to sweeten the pot.

"Also, if you do agree, I would be less inclined towards any of my normally nefarious deeds," he said, tilting his head to the side. "I might go on a criminal vacation, so to speak." Slade could see that this peaked Robin's interest. Determined to spend time with his newly discovered son, Slade reinforced his decision.

"In fact, I swear to it. At least three visits a week, no criminal activity." he said. Robin's interest peaked again, he could see. His eyes had widened. He could almost see the gears turning in his son's head, considering his motives and his options.

"You've always wanted to know more about me, haven't you?" he said softly. "Well, here's your chance. You have my undivided attention. I could even tell you about Ma- your mother..." Robin's fists clenched. "It's an opportunity you can't possibly let pass up." Finally, Robin spoke.

"You know this is still blackmail, right?" he said. Leave it to his son to speak the obvious... Slade inclined his head to Robin, though.

"True, but you wouldn't have to worry about your friends' safety...or being my apprentice," After a brief moment of hesitation, Slade continued. "Otherwise, I might be obliged to revert to my original plan..."

Slade watched his son's eyes narrow. Yes, this was going to work. For both of them.

* * *

"True, but you wouldn't have to worry about your friends' safety...or being my apprentice," After a brief moment of hesitation, Slade continued. "Otherwise, I might be obliged to revert to my original plan..."

Robin's eyes narrowed. Leave it to Slade to make sure he covers all the loopholes, making sure Robin agreed one way or another. But it couldn't be _that_ bad, could it? I mean, Robin would only be learning about his mother and his newly discovered father, maybe. He would definitely ask for more information on his mother because he didn't have a lot of time with her and not a lot of memories. The ones he had were warm and good but they were all with the man who was posing as his father for the first 8 years of his life. But maybe John Grayson thought he _was_ Robin's father. Would Mary have told him if he wasn't? Did she know herself? If that was true, he and Slade were the only ones who knew of his true parentage. Robin couldn't let his second chance pass him up. The first time he was up to bat, he had watched the three strikes go by him. He wasn't going to strike out looking this time. He was going to swing and if he missed, it was on him and he would own up to it. But he wasn't going to miss this time, he would make sure of it. He was going to hit a Grand Slam. But he had to see the pitcher and what they were made of. He couldn't go in blind. Robin had to tip the scales in his favor.

"I'll agree on one condition," Robin said, folding his arms. Slade inclined his head again, showing that he was listening. "You have to remove your mask. I want to see your face." The words had left Robin's mouth without his permission. But he couldn't take them back. Not now. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. Slade's single eye widened in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected this request. He looked to be at least considering it. After brief hesitation, he nodded at Robin.

"I agree but with a counter request," Slade said. "You have to remove your mask as well." Robin stiffened. He only removed his mask for his trusted companions, such as several select members of the Justice League and Young Justice, like Kid Flash and Batman. But this man was supposed to be his father. He could be trusted...right? Okay fine, maybe not, but Robin had to give him a chance. Besides, if they each took off their masks, it would be a first step, a big one actually. Robin had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed that Slade was still talking.

"...know your identity, it shouldn't be a big deal. I want to see your eyes. I want to...to see my son's face." His voice had trailed off somewhat towards the end of his sentence but Robin had still heard. And he thought it was too quick, even though he had been daydreaming about a winter snowball fight only moments ago.

As he turned and walked towards the doorway that he had blasted open, literally, he was already regretting his next words.

"I'm not your son." he said. Feeling that he couldn't leave on that note, he looked over his well sculpted shoulder at the floor.

"But I'll be here tomorrow." he said. The light in Slade's eye, the eye that looked so much like his own pair, got infinitely brighter and that made it worth it. Smiling to himself, he walked out of the haunt, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Okay! I'm really excited for this story. Please keep in mind that this story is based off Anthezar's fanfiction Warped Identity. Just want to make sure that this is publicly known. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or leave reviews. Until next time my dear readers!

-Nightingale0708


	9. Chapter 9- Aftermath

A Different Identity

A Teen Titans and Young Justice Crossover Fanfiction

By: Nightingale0708

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately...

This story is based on the fanfiction called Warped Identity by Anthezar

* * *

Oh, crap. How was Robin going to explain this to the Titans? He didn't want to lie to them but he didn't have a choice. How would they react if Robin he straight out told them that Slade was his father? Would they accept him? Push him away? He couldn't tell. Cyborg and Beast Boy are unpredictable. They could push him away or just as easily accept that they were following the only child of their worst enemy. Robin didn't think that that would be very likely. More likely, they would shun him or be openly angry towards him. Knowing his temper these days, he could easily prove that he was as unstable as his father. Starfire was easy. She and him were to good friends to be torn apart now by something as trivial as a DNA test. She would support him, even if no one else did. But did she support you when you donned the Red X suit, without anyone's consent? Great. Leave it to his mind to make sure his thoughts went dark at some point. Robin reviewed what he already had on his teammates. Raven was the only one he wasn't sure about. She was understanding when Blackfire had come trying to terrorize the Earth and had to help Starfire cope with her sister's betrayal. She was understanding in multiple situations, many that had been thought as unreachable for a girl like Raven, like when Beast Boy and Cyborg had invaded her privacy. But she could be cut throat when she wanted to. Like that one time she lost control of her powers and completely destroyed Doctor Light's sanity.

Robin was still slightly traumatized about that ordeal, though he supposed he wasn't that different. With the right training, he could become quite the killing machine.

Sooner than Robin thought, he was at the foot of Titans Tower. Just a few minutes ago, he was flipping through the air on his way to the Tower. But now he was here and he hadn't made a decision. Thinking quickly, he decided that he wouldn't tell the Titans. That was the only way to keep himself at the top of the hierarchy. If they knew his true identity, they would never listen to him or respect him. This was the only way to keep the city safe...and also to protect his pride. Now what, though? He knew he wasn't going to tell the Titans but what about Batman or someone else in the Justice League. No. He couldn't tell them, either. They would lock him up like some common criminal. No, he couldn't tell them either. Maybe just Kid Flash? Would he tell? Wally knows how to keep a secret but the question is if he would want to keep it. What if he was disgusted with him because he was a villain's son? He _did_ accept Artemis, even though she is Sportsmaster's youngest daughter. But he was in a romantic relationship with her. Wally would do anything to keep her on the team. not like he knew. But if he figured it out and Robin didn't tell him, he would be in big trouble. Because Wally would tell the League and then where would he be? No. He just had to keep this to himself. This wasn't anyone's business but his and his fa-Slade's.

Robin keyed in his code to enter the Tower's elevator. The doors swished open smoothly and he stepped inside. He pressed the button for the Living Room. Robin braced himself for the coming conversation. It seems like all of his conversations were filled with emotions these days. He'd had a verbal fight with Batman a few days before when he'd tried to check on him. Batman had tried to order him to come back to Gotham and 'be safe'. Yeah, safe. Gotham was the most unsafe of all superhero cities. Maybe he thought he could protect Robin. Well, Bruce couldn't protect Robin from the truth. The truth that his father was a villain. A villain well known for his brutality and skill. Robin was pretty sure that Batman and the League and even Young Justice knew about him. He only knew his father's first name though. If Robin knew his alias or his last name, things would be easier. But he was the Boy Wonder. He had to be able to figure this out. This was what he was trained for. It was in his blood.

The doors slid open. Robin was suddenly tackled into the wall by a very emotionally compromised Tamaranian. Starfire's pink hair prevented him from breathing properly, so he patted her back awkwardly, hoping to shorten the bone-crushing hug. She backed away awkwardly, he green eyes filled with concern.

"Friend Robin, where have you been? You did not answer when hailed nor did you tell us where you went! I- we were worried..." she said, alternating between angry and anxious outbursts. Robin forced a smile.

"It was nothing, Star. I'm here now." He said. The rest of the Titans didn't seem convinced.

"Where were you, Robin?" Raven asked, her purple eyes narrowing. _'Damn it,'_ Robin thought. _'She's onto me. Guess I'll have to throw her off the scent...'_ Robin scowled as if he was frustrated.

"I was following up a lead on Slade." he said. The Titans wanted him to elaborate.

"And..." Beast Boy started. Robin folded his arms to try and make it convincing. He'd been lying to people pretty much his whole life. He could do this, even if it was betraying his friends' trust yet again.

"It was a dead end. The lead didn't pan out. Slade was toying with us." he sneered and glared at the floor, giving off the impression that he was angry that Slade got away unscathed. Starfire looked sympathetic. Raven looked suspicious. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked like they understood his frustration. The frowned at the ground in unison.

"Man! Slade's always winning us! Why can't we just win for once?" he asked. Robin couldn't agree more.

"You know what, guys? I'm gonna crash. I'm pretty tired." He said. The Titans murmured their agreement. All except Raven. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but Robin shrugged it off, walking down the hallway to his bedroom.

Once his head hit the pillow, he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Fully Booked

**Author's note: okay I know I haven't been the best at remembering when to update my stories but I'll try to do better. As I promised in my SWR story Wanted, I will update at least on chapter for each of my stories before going back to that one. Hope you understand and here's your story.**

* * *

Robin woke up to the smells of a hearty breakfast in the Titans Tower. He tossed and turned in his bed. Finally, he decided he should get up. He sat up and dragged a hand down his face. That's when he realized his mask was missing. He groped around for a minute before he found it. Grabbing it in his hand, he walked to the restroom. Robin took a glance in the mirror, realizing he looked just as tired as he felt. His normally bright blue eyes were dull and glassy. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Slade's eyes...

Robin hurriedly turned on the faucet and splashed ice cold water in his face over and over again. He really needed to focus. But the water had helped. He felt and look more alert than before. Deciding he needed a shower, Robin walked into the room, grabbing a spare uniform and mask. He walked back into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping off his uniform. He stood in front of the mirror for a minute, scrutinizing his reflection. He had several scars from his time in Gotham. A scar right next to his right eye from a run in with Harley Quinn. Another scar on the underside of his chin from a bout with Two-Face. A few syringe marks from some injections with Scarecrow. Then there were the souvenirs that Joker left.

They were bullet scars. One was on his chest, another on his stomach, and another on his thigh. The one on his chest was the first one he got. Joker had subdued him that way when he was out patrolling on his own. Then he had kidnapped him. The one in his stomach was given to him when his smart mouth had gotten him into trouble, again. He had been left alone after that for three days. No food, no water. Nothing. Those three days had been absolute torture. The one in his thigh has been given after an escape attempt. He'd been lightheaded from blood loss, half conscious from pain, hardly able to walk on his own. He'd barely made it to the edge of the warehouse when he'd been shot. He'd passed out then. He'd woken up in the same cell as before, defeated.

After he'd been rescued from Joker by Batman, he'd been drifting in and out of consciousness. After a week, he'd been able to maintain a conversation. Batman- no Bruce had tried to keep him from being Robin. Not to mention Jason's death...

He'd run away after that, establishing his own name in Jump City, forming the Teen Titans as a result. Batman hadn't given him a comment, other than to try to order him to go back to Gotham. That hadn't gone well for him. He'd just cemented Robin's mindset. He would stay in Jump for a few more years, to spite Batman if nothing else.

Robin hopped in the shower, taking only 10 minutes. He walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel he had set on his counter, tying it around his waist. He combed his hands through his wet hair, finally grabbing a towel to dry it. After a few moments his hair was moldable. Robin wet his hands again and ran them through his hair, giving it his usual spike. He then grabbed his usual hair gel and squirted a bit onto his hands, rubbing them together. Robin ran his hands through his hair once more, cementing his hair in porcupine-like spikes. He then dressed in his uniform. First, the undergarments. Then, the kevlar lined shirt and pants. Then, the boots and the gloves. Finally, the utility belt. He walked out of the bathroom, but felt like he was forgetting something important. He eventually walked back into the bathroom to grab his mask. Putting it on, he walked out of his room.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Starfire and Cyborg cooking. Internally, Robin was grateful that Cyborg was helping Starfire cook. He didn't think that he could take any of her Tamaranean delicacies today. Still, he smiled at her when he walked in. She responded enthusiastically.

"Friend Robin! Will you partake in the eating of the breakfast with us? Cyborg and I have made an Earth food called bacon. It is quite delicious." she said, holding a strip of the meat for him to see. Robin took it and bit a piece.

"Sure. I'll eat with you guys. I'm not gonna be here for dinner, though." he said, right as Raven and Beast Boy walked in. Raven narrowed her eyes, while BB cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Why aren't you gonna be here, dude?" he asked. Robin shrugged, thinking up of a plausible lie quickly.

"My folks called me earlier this morning. They're gonna be in town so I thought I'd go see them." Robin went with this lie because... well, it wasn't too far from the truth. He knew, though, that he wouldn't be able to use that lie forever. He would have to come up with new ones eventually. Starfire clapped her hands.

"Oh! I would love to meet your parents, Robin. Is it possible I could come along?" she asked innocently. Robin froze. Why did Starfire have to be so damn kind? It always threw wrenches in his plans! Crap, was this how Slade felt when the Titans foiled his plans over and over?Luckily, Cyborg stepped in. He knew what it looked like to the parents of a teenage boy when he brought home a girl.

"Actually, Star, I think we should let Robin have some time with his folks. Alone." he added, when Starfire looked like she was gonna object. She deflated and sank down into her chair, looking down at the table. Raven decided to change the subject.

"So, since Robin's not gonna be here for dinner, what do you guys want to do?" she asked.

"Watch a movie?" Cyborg said.

"Partake in the human custom of shopping?" Starfire suggested.

"Play video games?" Beast Boy said.

"You know what? How about we window shop, then go to the movies, then we can come home... ugh, and Beast Boy can play his video games." Raven added in an undertone.

"That sounds like a great idea, Raven!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I like that." Beast Boy added.

"That sounds glorious." Starfire responded enthusiastically.

"Cool. So you guys seem to be settled." Robin said as he stood up from his chair, already finished with his food. The Titans looked at his, startled that he'd be leaving so early. "I think I'll start getting ready to see my parents." Yes, he knew Slade was relatively close to the Tower but he needed time to think. About everything. He was walked out of the Tower in his uniform, determined to work on his acrobatic skills on the tall skyscrapers of Jump City.

Firing his grapple gun, Robin launched himself off the ground and into the air, flipping like only a natural born acrobat would. Without the Titans to slow him down, he could fly again.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry about this short chapter. I'll try to update all of my stories more often. Oh! And for all you Percy Jackson fans out there, I'm working on a Percy fanfic so when I do end up posting it, go check it out!**

 **'Till next time! Leave reviews please!**

 **-Nightingale0708**


	11. Chapter 11 Research

Author's Note: Guys, I am soooooo sorry about the long wait. I know you won't believe me if I say that life got in the way but that's exactly what happened. I started a new softball team and I had my first 2 weeks of hell. Then I had like 6 projects due for school so those had to get done at some point. Anyway, for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter for my SWR story Wanted, it's gonna be out after this. Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Robin had been flying over the tall skyscrapers of Jump city for a while, now, about 45 minutes. Raven had called him about 10 minutes before saying that they were going out now to watch the movie. Something about some guy named Brendan Fraser and his new movie. Beast Boy and Cyborg were yelling something about how hot Rachel Weisz was but Raven had yelled at them to shut up. Robin had ended the call rather quickly after Raven had tried to pressure him into giving up what happened the night before. He'd held fast, though, leaving Raven both disappointed and surprised at his stubbornness.

Knowing he had to get back to the Tower to change, Robin made sure the Titans had left before returning to the Tower. When he got there, he immediately stripped off his costume, which had gotten sweaty from his physical excursion. He took out his normal civilian outfit, which he didn't wear that often, and set it on the counter of his bathroom, deciding to freshen up a bit before leaving.

He quickly brushed his teeth and took another 5 minute shower, washing off the sweat from earlier. He put on deodorant and pulled on the black t-shirt he had set. He pulled on his underwear quickly, pulling on his pants immediately after. He didn't know why he was in such a hurry to get out of the Tower. He just had to leave the strangely quiet place for some strange reason. He was probably just nervous.

He quickly pulled on his socks and shoes. He opted for a grey bomber jacket instead of a black leather one like normal. He didn't know why. It just felt right. Went with the outfit better, too. He looped the length of his black belt through the hoops in the waistband of his bluejeans, adjusting it to fit him perfectly.

He again redid his hair, taking care to make sure that he didn't get any on his clothes. After a moment's hesitation, he took a pair of dark sunglasses from his nightstand and put them in his pocket. It was still pretty bright outside, he would need them later, when he left. In the meantime, he decided to do some research.

He walked out of him room, his high-tech laptop under his arm. Sitting on the couch, he opened the laptop, typing in his 18-digit password. Starting up the control panel as his computer warmed up, Robin leaned back against the couch. If he was a super villain turned father, what would his last name be?

Since Robin only knew Slade's first name... wait, even the name Slade could be an alias! Now Robin _really_ didn't have anyplace to start. But it was a hunch. A hunch that said Slade wasn't hiding his real name. Slade was his real name. It would throw people off the scent, almost succeeding with Robin. Almost.

Finally, both the control panel and his computer were warmed up. Leaning forward, Robin opened the Watchtower database. When it asked for a password, he simply typed in random numbers. When it said the standard "incorrect identification", Robin immediately started typing on his computer, his fingers flying across the keyboard expertly. After about 45 seconds of intense hacking, Robin was in. Robin smirked slyly. Batman must've forgotten to update the League's firewalls. Without them holding him back, if only for a moment, this was simply too vast knowledge of the Watchtower database was his. Victory at last.

Clicking the search bar, Robin typed in a single word, or rather a name: Slade. Only one name came up. He recognized it immediately.

 **Wilson , Slade AKA Deathstroke**

Robin frowned. Deathstroke? Was that his alias for the League? Deathstroke? Robin had heard of him before from Batman and the other Leaguers. Deathstroke was a dangerous man, capable of stealing anything. He was cunning, resourceful and skilled. Deathstroke was his father. Absolutely wonderful...

But, onto other matters. His last name was Wilson. Not Grayson. Wilson. Richard Wilson. It wasn't bad, it was just strange. He wasn't used to calling himself that. Hell, he'd never even been used to calling himself Richard Wayne. At least, that's what the press had called him back in Gotham.

But he was in Jump City, now. A new city, a clean slate. Maybe Slade was only hostile to those who threatened him? He had seemed friendly enough when Robin had passed out in front of him, even going far enough to give him an IV. Or was that just an obligation? An obligation because he was his flesh and blood. Nothing but an heir to the throne, a hand to pass the torch to. Maybe he was wrong about him. Wrong about trusting him.

But the more Robin thought about it, the more he found his pitiful excuses growing weaker, vanishing completely with time. Slade hadn't showed up yet. If he had planned to, he would have already made his move. Slade had upheld his end of the deal, therefore, Robin would uphold his.

Glancing out the window, Robin saw that it had grown dark outside, the sun just setting. As Robin watched, the last vestiges of orange vanished from the sky. Time to leave.

Robin powered off his laptop and the control panel, the screens going dark. Robin went to put away his laptop, stowing it in his room. He would finish his research later. Right now, he had a deal to keep.

Robin quickly exited the Tower, going into the garage to grab his motorcycle. He has his R-Cycle and a regular sleek black motorcycle used for undercover operations. He had tagged where Slade lived on his GPS so he knew where to go. Thinking fleetingly if the Titans were watching him, Robin took a road that was almost never used. It took a few minutes longer than it normally would to get to Slade's place but before he knew it, Robin was in front of the place where Slade had told him to meet.

Steeling himself, Robin walked up to the door, which had been replaced since the day before. Taking a deep breath, Robin raised his fist and knocked on the door.

* * *

 **Anyway, I was really excited for this chapter and I'm working on a new chapter for my Star Wars Rebels story so for those of you out there who are waiting for a fresh update, it will be coming soon!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Nightingale0708**


	12. Not an update

**NOTICE!**

* * *

Okay, I know that you might not want to see this, since this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you know that updates will be slower because when I type on my phone, the format gets all screwed up on desktop and on mobile. So, I will need to continue my updates from my computer, which isn't as portable as my phone. So I know that some of you may be mad. Trust me, I'm mad too. But I'm probably going to update faster because I am now on summer vacation. I'm also on a different softball team so practice is only once a week, but three hours long. (why...) Anyway, my weekends probably won't consist of a lot of updates because I have practices on Saturdays and at least three games per day on Sundays.

 ** _Fanfiction Information:_**

Identity Crisis: Don't worry. I will be updating this soon. The latest chapter is in the works. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to PM me or to leave a review. I'll try to type faster.

 _ **A Different Identity:**_ This is going to be continued. The next chapter is being worked on and will be posted as soon as it's ready.

Justice League Alternative: I've kind of lost interest in this story but it will be continued. I have a couple more chapters planned out and I will try to update them as fast as possible.

Wanted: I'm totally still interested in this story. There is no danger whatsoever about it being discontinued so stay tuned for a new chapter soon.

The Sea's Daughter: This was meant to be a one-shot, but if you guys want another chapter, I'm sure that I can find the inspiration to give you guys a couple more chapters.

 _ **-** **Nightingale0708**_


	13. Chapter 12- Backstory

A Different Identity

A Teen Titans and Young Justice Crossover Fanfiction

By: Nightingale0708

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately...

This story is based on the fanfiction called Warped Identity by Anthezar. Go check it out.

* * *

OOo(Slade's POV)oOO

Slade was disbelieving. In shock. Totally dumbfounded. After all this time, he'd been plotting to have Robin as his apprentice and yet he was hit with irony right in the face. Not only was he Mary's son, which he'd known for some time now, but he was _his_ son as well. He now had a living, breathing reminder of Mary. He'd loved her with all his heart. Being torn from her broke him. Shattered him. Disintegrated his world like morning mist on a hot August day. He was assigned to a military experiment that he would be paid handsomely for. He and Mary were already low on money, so he should have thought that it was too good to be true. It was a voluntary experiment, he didn't have to do it. But he and Mary couldn't afford to keep looking for better jobs. Not on their meager salaries as a veteran and FBI agent. It just wasn't possible. So he signed up for the job that ripped him from his wife.

The secret military experiment had left him in a coma for five years. When he had woken up, he was told endless lies. He was told that he was injured in battle, that he was still a member of the United States Army, still a former pilot in the United States Air Force. He was told that he'd saved thousands of civilians at the expense of his own life. He was able to be resuscitated, however, by the scientists of the Army using an experimental serum that had saved his life. He was a hero, albeit a hero with one eye. When he had asked to return to his wife, the love of his life, he'd been told that he had no wife. No light to lead the way out of the darkness of his former life, out of his abusive father, absent mother. Nothing to live for. When he'd protested, he'd been lied to.

 _(*Flashback*)_

 _"What do you mean, I have no wife?" Slade Joseph Wilson asked gruffly, his open eye narrowing in suspicion at the doctor that was obviously lying to him. He remembered the day they were married as if it were yesterday. "My wife's name is Mary Wilson. We've been married for 2, no- 7 years." Slade corrected his lapse quickly. He had already been told that he'd been in a coma for 5 years. The doctor widened his eyes at Slade's statement, taking out a flashlight and walking towards him. Slade tried to back up but he couldn't anymore, instead hitting his back on the cold medical table he was in. He couldn't resist when the doctor shined the light in his one good eye. Blinded, he froze like a deer caught in headlights until the light was removed. He blinked repeatedly, trying to dispel the light that had been seared onto his eyelid. The doctor stepped back, eyebrows furrowed._

 _"Well, Lieutenant Colonel Wilson, you seem to have a concussion and amnesia. I suggest bedrest and a relearning of basic military training. Until you regain your memories, of course." the doctor added with a bright smile. Slade, however, wasn't impressed._

 _(*End Flashback*)_

Being the cunning person he was, Slade was able to escape his confinement less than a week later, not noticing the new enhancements the experiment had granted. It was true. Slade had gained more than just money after that experiment. The experiment, which was branded as a failure after he'd escaped, had granted him enhanced speed, agility, strength, and increased healing factor and stamina. The experiment also granted him increased mental abilities, allowing him to become an even better analyzer. Utilizing the money he'd gotten from the experiment, Slade bought a house in Gotham, along with other safe houses in Star City, Central City, Happy Harbour, and Jump City. All of these safe houses had a basement, in which he stored various weapons he'd bought on the black market. When done with these transactions, Slade had thrown himself into the task of finding his wife because, not only did he love her with all his heart but he needed to prove those bastards in white lab coats wrong. So, he researched anything that might have been relevant with his new laptop, the high tech kind from Wayne Enterprises. So, first he researched his name. The only thing that came up was an Army website that showed that he'd died while overseas. Stupid excuse. The year of his supposed "death" was the same year that he left for the experiment. So the experiment was put into effect almost immediately then. Presumably right after he had arrived at the base on that decrepit island he'd been flown too. Huh. Technically, he _had_ died overseas. But he wasn't dead. Slade Wilson was alive and back with a vengeance. Slade Wilson was a merc with a grudge. He wasn't going to wait for a contract to come in. He was going to go on this one alone. No backup. No Plan B. No military. Just him, his wits, and his kick-ass weapons.

Over the next few weeks, Slade planned his attack on a hidden military base stationed in Gotham. It was one of the most crime-ridden cities on the planet, so, naturally, there had to be a military base there. Slade was not disappointed. According to his research, there was a hidden, under-the-radar military base in an abandoned skyscraper currently undergoing the process of being bought by Wayne Enterprises. There were 25 floors. The room he needed to get to was on the 20th floor. It was always guarded by at least 7 armed security guards and required three key cards to open the doors, along with fingerprint recognition and eye retina scans. You had to have a certain clearance and you had to say a password at the entrance, because once you were on the inside, they had to verify your identity. It was the only safe way to guard national secrets.

Slade wouldn't be taking much. Just the file on him, how he was assigned to the experiment, along with why the experiment was branded a failure after his escape from that wretched place. If there was one thing that Slade hated, it was the color white. The only time he had enjoyed it was on his and Mary's wedding day. Practically _everything_ was decked out in white that day. It was Mary's favorite color, after all.

 _'It's pure, like snow. It's one of the base colors, a pillar. Without white, there wouldn't be any color.'_ she had said, her emerald eyes sparkling. Slade stood up abruptly and began pacing slowly around the room. He needed to focus. He also needed to get the feeling back in his legs.

Anyway, back to planning nefarious deeds.

The safest point of entry would be the windows. Crashing through was an option but it might alert the guards on the other floors. And there was surely going to be guards on other floors. After looking at the floor plans, there were some grates that he could crawl through to avoid detection, some of them leading to several vent entrances outside on the side of the building. He could easily get in through there. It wasn't like he hadn't been sent on a recon mission before. He'd been given a special suit to carry the mission out. That suit was the baseline for the suit he should be receiving soon. The ones he had ordered on the black market, tailored especially for him. Custom handguns, one IMI Desert Eagle and one laser-sighted handgun, were on their way as well, complete with removable silencers for each one. He was particularly excited to put the laser-sighted one to use. He also had a meeting with a swordsmith, who would make him two customized ninjato swords. The hilts would be fitted to his hands. There were also some other mundane things that he had ordered, easier to get than the swords, such as a retractable ballistic bo-staff, a grapple hook, a grapple gun, proximity bombs, neural pellets, smoke bombs, and a remote claw. Sure, some of these ideas were coming from the masked vigilante that called himself Batman, who was stationed in Gotham. He could be a problem.

After reading up on this so-called Dark Knight, Slade knew that he was a worthy adversary. Not many people earned that title. Long story short, Batman had earned Slade Wilson's respect. When a man earns Slade Wilson's respect, that means that he does not rest. Slade devotes all of his energy, everything he has, to eliminating him. But in Slade's mind, family was always more important than anything. Even the large sum of money he was probably going to get for killing the Bat. First, he had to find his family. He had to pick up the pieces of his tattered life and put them back together. Only then, could Slade sleep easier.

When Slade woke up the next morning, he immediately sat up, which was a mistake. You see, Slade had been putting himself through rigorous training methods ever since he escaped his confinement. So, sitting up was a problem when you've been doing 500 sit-ups per day for the last couple weeks. Even on a bed, it was painful. But Slade pushed back the pain, doing the same thing he always did when he woke up without his wife in his arms. He threw himself into his work.

He didn't workout today. Today was the heist. Today he just stretched and went through some basic gymnastics. After his slight workout, he went into his saddeningly near empty kitchen and poured himself a glass of ice cold chocolate milk and peeled himself a banana. Carrying his after-workout breakfast to the table, Slade went over the plan for infiltration once more.

Slade was going to enter through the vents from the outside. After infiltrating the building, he was going to take out every single guard there. And by take out, he meant eliminate. And by eliminate, he meant kill.

The 7 armed guards would be taken down and stripped of their key cards. He would take 3 key cards using them to open the door, use a official looking body for the eye recognition and fingerprint scan, and kill everyone in the room that he entered, possibly sparing an IT employee to help him enter the restricted files. Hacking would take time. Time that he didn't have. The longer he took hacking into the mainframe, the more time he gave the government to realize that one of their bases had just went dark without explanation. Nope, that wouldn't work. He would get the files, kill the remaining employee, and leave the way he came. And stay away from the windows. You never know when there might be snipers watching your every move. Just waiting for the right moment to shoot you in the head. Slade shuddered. No way was he getting in the line of fire of a sniper. That was just too risky. No, he was just going to play it safe.

Soon, it was time. Slade was beginning to suit up in his new black and dark orange Kevlar suit. The outer and inner layers of the body suit were made of titanium dipped tri-weave. It was between those layers that things got interesting.

"Titanium-dipped mesh over a layer of MR fluid-based liquid body armor. Designed to withstand up to 6gs of acceleration to increase navigational capability." Slade murmured the exact parameters to his custom made suit. On the chestplate, there was Wayne-Tech MR-fluid that hardens in response to impact, creating opportunity for more effective counter attacks for those who were stupid enough to try and fight him head on. With this kind of shock absorption, he would be able to put more force into his counter attacks.

The liquid armor was more flexible than he was used to from his days in the army. Those were like having a piece of cardboard strapped to your chest. He could use that increased flexibility and maneuverability to take out multiple enemies in quick succession. Slade had also upgraded the grapple gun he was planning on using. There were symbiotic integration between the gun and his suit's subsystems to allow for use of the electromagnetic 'eject' system.

"I'll fly off the ground like a bullet out of a rail gun." Slade said, examining the new and improved grapple gun. A redesigned pneumatic gadget, capable of launching him significantly higher and at greater velocity following a grapple. He didn't need to worry, though. The suit could take the Gs.

After he finished suiting up, he hesitated in putting on the two toned mask. He had gotten used to fighting with his blindside. He was missing an _eye._ You kinda had to get used to that quick. It was still strange waking up and finding out that you couldn't open your right eye, realizing that you would never be able to again. He hesitated because this meant that he was willing to do this. To go through with his plan to pretty much kill everyone in the building. And you know what? Slade was fine with it. He could care less about the people on the government's payroll if he got his wife back. Putting on the two-toned mask resolutely, Slade Wilson recognized that he was on the job. And he wasn't about to be caught slacking off.

* * *

When Slade arrived at the building, he thought it was the wrong place. Checking his wrist computer, Slade glanced at his GPS and confirmed that he was at the right building. It was a little more run down than he thought it would be, looking more like a half-built building than the secret headquarters of a military base. But the data never lies. And Slade had worked hard to get this data, to confirm it. This wasn't a ruse. This was the real deal. A real opportunity. One that Slade wasn't going to pass up.

Looking around the building once more, he mentally compared it to the schematics he had bought off the black market. Flawless. It was a good thing to pay a little bit extra for updated data, otherwise your whole operation could go to hell. Setting his resolve in stone, Slade deftly unclipped his grapple gun from his belt, took aim, and fired. After checking that the line was secure, Slade swung into the open air, reveling in the feeling of his stomach dropping to his toes. He'd been a paratrooper back in his early days in the military. Guess he missed it more than he thought. Using his momentum to slide through the wall grate that led from the outside of the building to the inside, Slade landed noiselessly on the ground. He stood in a crouch, walking as quietly as he could in an entirely metal vent. Once he reached the opening to the grate, he carefully picked it up with the tip of his fingers and surveyed his surroundings. There were 3 guards as far as he could tell, considering that there were huge data terminals sticking out of the ground in a seemingly random fashion. Sensing that he wouldn't be able to complete this mission with the naked eye alone, Slade pressed his thumb and forefinger together, triggering his Night Vision. It wasn't anything special. It just allowed him to see how many hostiles were in the room, highlighting the armed ones in red and the unarmed ones in blue. Pretty self explanatory.

Okay, nine guards, all armed (obviously. It would be stupid to have street level thugs guarding international secrets). Slade spotted two guarding the door, each with key cards dangling from their waistline. Three of the others had key cards as well, leaving only three that didn't have the clearance to enter the Data Room. They were stationed randomly around the large room. They were of no consequence.

Slade quietly crept up behind one of them, following the grates until he couldn't go any further. He quietly slipped out of the grate, landing in a crouch. The stupid guard was apparently caught up in Gotham's skyline, allowing Slade to screw on the silencer to his gun. As soon as the guard turned around, Slade had a gun to his forehead. The poor guard, who was 'Paulson' according to his name tag, barely had time to widen his eyes in fright before a bullet tore through his brain, the yell for help dying immediately in his throat. Paulson fell to the ground, a quiet, but resounding, thud echoing slightly. Another nearby guard, one of the below-clearance guys, alerted the others to Slade's presence.

"What was that?"

Great. One down and he was already figured out. Just then a voice that Slade faintly recognized echoed through the loudspeakers.

 _"Check your numbers."_ The guards looked around, confused for a second, before the leader yelled out an order. The guards moved, their stances stiff and in a offensive stance.

"Move it!" Slade crouched low to the ground, quickly finding the grate again and slipping through it, quiet as a shadow. His gun was back in it's specialized holster, his fingers twitching in anticipation of another kill. The adrenaline rush... he must've missed that, too.

The guards that were stationed at the doors didn't move, only shifting into a defensive stance. One of _them_ must've yelled out the order to check on their missing guard. The two guards that had responded to the call were running towards his location, each coming from different ends of the room. One of them had a key card, the other didn't. The other four guards were still patrolling the room in groups of two's and one's. The two guards coming towards him had quickly spotted the body on the ground, running even faster towards their fallen comrade. One of them kept watch, while the other bent over Paulson's body.

"Poor bastard," the crouched guard murmured, named Jarvis.

"Do you think he saw what hit him?" the other guard, the one with no clearance, called Duncan, asked. Jarvis merely shook his head as he stood up. Both guards, Jarvis and Duncan, were oblivious to Slade's presence underneath the floor grates. Slade used this to his advantage. Jumping up suddenly, Slade grabbed both of them by the head, smashing their heads together with a sickening crack. Jarvis and Duncan fell to the floor back to back, guns forgotten.

 _"He has taken more of you imbeciles out."_ The rest of the guards looked confused, seemingly searching for the disembodied voice. The same voice seemed to be calling the shots around here. It was faintly recognizable, with a slight British accent.

Another guard, whose name tag said Aldana, walked over, his gun at the ready, a key card dangling from his waist. He wasn't shaking like the other guards, who were looking over their shoulders every five seconds with their guns shaking in their hands. He was calm, keeping his gun level and at the ready. Slade could respect that. Keeping this in his head, Slade only knocked out Aldana using a pressure point in his neck. That left four guards, both unconscious and dead, piled around Slade. There were five guards that were just waiting to be taken out. Two of them guarding the door and the other three walking around the room. This shouldn't be _too_ hard, right?

" _Get it together, Wilson_." Slade muttered to himself, keeping his voice at a bare minimum. He quickly collected the key cards from Jarvis and Aldana. Slade crouched low to the ground, walking along as quietly as he could, stalking out his prey. He finally crouched behind a large file cabinet, making sure that his hard armor didn't hit against it.

Two guards, Robeshev and Vasquez, were back to back, slowly walking towards where Slade was crouching. Robeshev had a key card hanging from his waist. Walking up behind Robeshev, Slade took the key card and, as soon as the oblivious guard turned around, Slade grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Vasquez turned around to see what was wrong with his comrade, taking a bullet to the head. Slade flipped his silenced gun around in his head and hit Robeshev over the head with the butt of his gun, making him go limp. He let Robeshev fall to the ground, putting the third key card with the other two stolen key cards in the hidden compartment in his belt. Now Slade had enough key cards to get into the room with the information he needed. Surprisingly, the British voice was silent.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Slade's neck stood up and time slowed.

There was a guard behind him at his 7 o'clock, alarmed to see him there but in the perfect position to put a bullet through his heart. Slade only had seconds to think of an escape situation or else he was a dead man. Slade quickly unclipped his gun from his holster and, turning around slightly, shot the guard-called Fernandez-in the ankle. The bullet hit dead on, shattering the bone. Slade flinched slightly at the man's ear shattering scream. Fernandez jumped and fell to the ground, cradling his shot leg tenderly while whimpering and sobbing in pain. Slade swiftly knelt by Fernandez's head and put a hand over his mouth, pinching his nose shut. Fernandez struggled, his eyes bulging as his screams were muffled. The guard soon fell unconscious from lack of air, going still as blood oozed from his shattered ankle.

Seven down, two to go.

 _"Everyone, check in.''_ The voice sounded from both the walkie-talkie on all of the guards shoulder and from one of the two guards on his right.

 _"Vasquez, are you there? Fernandez, check in!"_ The guard named Olivares was the one yelling orders into his walkie as Gonzalez stood guard.

"Crap, they're all down." Olivares said in a resigned voice, placing his speaker back on his shoulder.

"Shit," Gonzalez said, looking around. "We're screwed." There was silence as the two guards contemplated how this was going to go down. Finally, Olivares sighed.

"It was an honor, brother." he said. Gonzalez nodded.

"The honor was mine, Tony."

Silence once more pervaded the room as Slade observed the two soldiers. In a way, they kind of reminded him of himself with his good friend Wintergreen.

"No retreat." Gonzalez said in a determined voice.

"No surrender." Olivares said, just as determined as his fellow soldier.

Slade didn't want to kill them. They were obviously the best soldiers here, not choosing the easy, cowardly way out even though the odds were against them. Eventually, he just tossed a small can of knock out gas at the duo and waited until he heard the thud of their motionless bodies hitting the floor to continue.

Slade approached the door as quickly and silently as he could. He was _so_ close. So close to finding out what happened. To him, to Mary. To his family. Apparently, he got just a little too excited. A gun shot rang through the room and Slade tensed, only having time to register that his guns were still in their holsters before the pain started. He groaned as the bullet tore a path through the left side of his abdomen, sending pain rocketing through his body, but only for a moment. You see, Slade's healing factor had started to kick in already and he could feel the offending bullet being pushed back through the path from which it had come. But it was a slow process. In about 30 more minutes, the wound would be completely healed. You know, if he lived that long.

Slade suddenly felt the cool pressure of a revolver against the back of his head. One hand against his injured side and the other in the air as a showing of the universal sign of surrender, Slade slowly stood up straight, so his wound wasn't aggravated, from the slightly hunched over position that he had ended up in. Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"Turn around. _Now._ " Slade stiffened as he finally placed the origin of the British voice from his memories. His good friend, one that he would give his life for in a second, one he saved from a horrible fate.

William goddamn Wintergreen.

Not wanting to get a bullet between his eyes, Slade slowly turned around looking over the man who was his brother-in-arms.

Wintergreen looked the same as he did five years ago. Same thin mustache, same cold and calculating grey eyes. There was just an emotion, one that hadn't been there before, one that Slade just couldn't place. That emotion intensified as Slade's vibrant blue eye made contact with Wintergreen's wise grey ones. Knowing that he couldn't keep the fact that he was alive from his brother-in-arms/ father figure, Slade decided to speak.

"Well, you don't look happy to see me." There was slight humor in Slade's voice as well as slight worry. What is Wintergreen didn't recognize him? This fleeting thought was proven wrong, much to Slade's relief, as the hand holding the gun started to shake violently. The silence held for a moment longer.

"Wow. Just wow. I'm gone fore 5 years and _this_ is my welcome home party? Kind of misleading, really. One would think that you didn't want me back." Slade was now smiling behind his mask. If Wintergreen didn't recognize Slade's voice, then he would sure as _hell_ recognize his twisted sense of humor. The shaking hand holding the gun fell slack as the opposite hand went to cover the slightly gaping mouth, the fingers shaking so much it looked as though they were vibrating.

"M-my god... _Slade?!_ " Slade used his free hand to pull off the two-toned mask, revealing his broad smile and twinkling eye fully.

"The one and only." Slade was kind of worried because of the look on Wintergreen's face. It was surprise, relief, and... _betrayal?_ Why would Wintergreen feel betrayed? Then, clear anger shone through the grey eyes. Slade barely had time to register the sound of Wintergreen's gun hitting the floor before he saw Wintergreen's left arm twitch. The next thing Slade knew, he was on his butt, on the floor, rubbing his badly bruised jaw. Wintergreen was rubbing his wrist, standing over Slade with a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

"What the hell was that for, Will?" Slade asked indignantly.

"For not inviting me to your resurrection, Wilson." Slade laughed as Wintergreen extended his hand to help him up. After Wintergreen pulled Slade to his feet, they embraced as brothers. When they pulled away, Wintergreen looked at Slade in disbelief.

"How the bloody hell are you alive, Slade? You were pronounced dead after you left for the experiment. Mary was devastated." Wintergreen saw the pain and determination in Slade's eye- _god_ , it was weird only seeing one- as he said his wife's name.

"That's actually why I'm here, Will. I'm trying to find out what happened to her, to me. I'm going to put our family back together." The words that came out of Slade's mouth made Wintergreen's heart fall to his stomach, dousing his relief with trepidation. Just as Wintergreen was about to open his mouth to tell Slade the news, Slade pushed past his friend and made his way to the door that held all the answers. Just as Slade was about to pick up the unconscious body of Olivares, Wintergreen briskly walked by Slade, making him stop and look up. Wintergreen stopped at the keypad that would allow them into the door, flashed a single key card (it was a matte black key card instead of the regular shiny silver), scanned his eye and pressed his hand to the fingerprint recognition, and allowed them into the room. The room was filled with rows and rows of data servers glowing black, blue, and silver. There was a main terminal to the right of the door that was making a soft beeping noise.

Slade went over to there immediately and plugged in his wrist computer to the USB port. He started typing as Wintergreen made his way over to where Slade was standing. Slade's fingers could barely be seen as they flew across the terminal's keyboard. The holograph on his wrist computer showed what looked sort of like a battery being slowly filled up, the percentage slowly growing higher until the screen flashed green and the percentage reached one hundred. Slade quickly unplugged his wrist computer from the terminal and started walking towards the left side of the room, opposite of the terminal. He was typing quickly on his holographic wrist computer as he speed-walked across the room, passing the many aisles in mere seconds. Suddenly he stopped and backtracked a couple steps, finally stopping in front of the aisles that he had already passed. He looked up at the aisle number, looking satisfied at seeing the **RR40** painted onto the top of the data server.

Wintergreen shook his head as Slade disappeared behind the aisle. Slade was always a pretty rash person, even from their days in the army. Wintergreen shook his head again as he walked over to the aisle where Slade was. Once he was able to see the Lieutenant, he sighed. Slade was crouched on the ground, his glove once again connected to the data server, his fingers typing furiously.

"Slade, I really think you should listen to me. You were gone a long time and-" Silence. Slade had stopped typing. Wintergreen's voice died in his throat as he saw what Slade was looking at.

It was a poster from a circus. The words ' _Haly's Circus'_ could be seen at the top of the poster. In bigger print, right below, you could see the reason for Slade's sudden halt.

 **The Flying Graysons**

In the poster, you could only see silhouettes. But Slade quickly clicked something else, bringing up a picture of a family. The man had black hair and grey eyes. The woman was Mary, with her dark hair and startling emerald eyes. In between them, there was a little boy, maybe six or seven, with a messy mop of black hair and mischievous blue eyes. They all were smiling for the camera but Mary's smile didn't reach her eyes. It was her fake smile, the smile she put on when she didn't want someone to know that she wasn't alright. Slade and Wintergreen saw this, but only Wintergreen saw the truly devastated look on Slade's face... and Slade only saw the little boy in between the seemingly happy couple along with the wedding band around her left ring finger. It wasn't the one that he had given her.

 _'The Flying Graysons'_

Those words would haunt Slade for the next 10 years.

* * *

Slade was now 10 years older. A cold-hearted mercenary who loved no one. He both killed and protected for money. There was no one that could stop him. Not even the Bat. But something more mundane is what stopped him this time. A simple DNA test.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A knock that was both hesitant and hopeful. It held so much emotion in those three simple knocks.

While Slade Wilson walked to the door to answer it, he realized that he wasn't invincible. One thing defeated him: a simple DNA test that he should've done _years_ ago. He should've done it when he first saw the mischievous blue eyes of the 6 year old boy in that picture. He may have of had Mary's hair, but he didn't have John's eyes...

* * *

 **Alright alright! We finally got the ball rolling on this story again! Oh, I'm so excited! This chapter was over 5,618 words so your welcome!** (yes, I did the math) **I only wanted to take up one chapter of the story for Slade's backstory and it turned out _way_ longer than I expected. **

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Happy Holidays, as well!**

 **The next time you see one of my updates will be on either 'Wanted' or 'Identity Crisis'**

 **Next Chapter: The line between good and evil is blurred as Robin gets to see a little behind the mask that once hid his greatest enemy. As he finally learns more about the man who claims to be his father, everything Robin has been taught will be put on the double sided scale as he tries to separate his thoughts from his former mentor's...**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter! Until next time!**

-Nightingale0708


End file.
